Hecate/Boomstick
Birth Hecate was birthed by no body and woke up on a giant lemon confused he looked around until he found a television hidden inside of the giant lemon and would watch the TV for hours watching the ads and television programs. Arriving One of days Hecate was staring at the TV he saw something flying in the corner of his eye and it hit the lemon at a high velocity knocking it out of the sky and landing him in the ocean. As the Lemon slowly floated to shore he wasn't sure what to do as he had spent his whole life on the lemon and he decided he would need to explore out of boredom. Maybe he could find some of the things he saw on the television! While looking around where he landed which was very snowy he looked around and found the holy prized drink that he drinks for his entire life "Canada Dry" it was labeled in red text. He would later explore more of this land and meet some natives called Canadians who taught him how the world works and some other things like how to cook food even though Hecate doesn't need food to survive he does it merely for the taste. Initiation One day Hecate discovered a amazing thing called technology! he used it to go on the internet and listen to music which allowed him to understand the world better and connect to other better he spent most of his time swimming and in the backyard with his pets because they were the only friends he had. Then the place where Hecate was living was invaded by a enemy force and he had to flee to another base which was not as big and much more gloomy and he only had one pet now. Life goes on and technology becomes more and more boring and less fun to explore and Hecate gets more sad and decides to sleep more often. Then out of nowhere Hecate gets a calling from some sort of spirit who tells him to go do something with his life because you only get one chance! Hecate gets up and decides to become the best bowler in existence. (He would watch bowling championships a lot back when he was stuck on the lemon) After trying really hard and using the power of lemon and the support of snails! He finally wins the tournament and is deemed the best bowler ever! After this Hecate is unsure what to do and becomes extremely lost but decides to hang out with snails and scribble and drink Canada dry. He gets a job as a photographer but due to his life beforehand he can predict events before they happen. This leads to Hecate predicting natural disasters and tragic events but it's extremely stressful on him and so Hecate destroys the camera so he doesn't have to worry about that and instead works at a library so he can help people find the right book. The End One day while working at the library Hecate sees a nice old man and asks him if he needs any help. He slowly walks over and introduces himself to Hecate being the nice person he is helps him find a book and asks him things about himself. The old man tells Hecate a lot about his past and they start hanging out a lot at the library, they would often drink Canada dry and watch horror movies together and one day Hecate confessed his love for the old ma who is named "Yoda" one day Yoda and Hecate are hanging out then all of the sudden Yoda disappears out of nowhere and Hecate looks everywhere for him using the power of lemons and his friendship with snails but still cannot find Yoda so he is forced to give up. This leads to Hecate spending his time with his bowling trophies and snails wishing Yoda would come back one day Hecate is scouting out a place to photograph and he lays and closes his eyes and snails clime over him and he melds with the ground and wakes up with Yoda then they hold hands and spend the rest of their time with each other. Category:Dead